


In the depths (of my ocean)

by Startherebel



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bill Cipher is a Jerk, Billdip starts from now on!, F/F, F/M, Human Bill Cipher, M/M, Pirate Bill Cipher, Pirate Gideon Gleeful, Siren Dipper Pines, Siren Falls, Siren Mabel Pines, siren stanford pines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 06:25:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14868453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Startherebel/pseuds/Startherebel
Summary: Shortly after being run out of his own home, Dipper Pines finds himself struggling to survive on his own. And let's not mention the Golden-Eyed pirate who seems to have set his eyes on him.





	1. Capture

A little way off the coast of small European island, a small Siren lay down in the sun.

The Siren had a brilliant blue tail that shone in the sun’s light. His pale skin, a sign of not eating for several days, had begin to allow his ribs to show.

The siren was waiting for night, so that it may strike whatever unlucky human that dared to come across to _his_ island.

His brunette hair waved in the wind, showing part of the Big Dipper birthmark that was part of the reason he was on his own.

The young Siren stared out the shore of a larger, populated island a couple of kilometres away from his own. Ships came in and out of the small port, especially at night, when the Siren could strike.

 He could hear his hatch-mate’s voice now, mocking him. “Come on Dipstick, go get ‘em, oh wait, you’re to weak,” The voices said, laughing at him.

The Siren ran his hands through his hair, making the Big Dipper birthmark on his forehead appear once again. It was his birthmark, his name, his blessing and his curse.

The Siren, Dipper, scowled at the thought of his family and his people. Dipper had been driven out thanks to his clumsiness, and his curiosity. Not even his older sister, Mabel had done anything to help him. Now he was on his own, not even an adult (in siren terms) without his family, and a reliable food source.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When night (finally) fell, Dipper looked out at the ships passing by, to far for him to go on such an empty stomach. One ship, however, though it was a small boat, had been stupid enough to get quite close to his own island, close enough for Dipper to sink back into the water and swim towards the boat.

Once he was about four or five meters away from the boat, the young siren began to find a song to sing. Deciding on one that he wrote himself, the young male watched as the man in the boat faced towards him.

 

_“Take my wings oh lone sailor,_

_Give to my hearts love,_

_Shallowing and drowning in the water of the deep,_

_Your day has come you now see me,_

_As the last one you see,_

_Your life time has come to end,_

_As the blue see swallow you,_

_By the faded moon light, you hear the sirens song_

_As we are all one now, none will escape,_

_The waves of blue the moonlight can never save you._

_You will drown by the light of my song,_

_I am not sorry, I am the siren_

_Forever in dept to those whose lives I steal_

_Never come down to where I lye_

_Basking in the glory, I am the siren_

_Your life time has come to end,_

_As the blue see swallow you,_

_By the faded moon light, you hear the sirens song_

_As we are all one now, none will escape,_

_The waves of blue the moonlight can never save you._

_Your body floats to the shore,_

_I watch as the ones find you,_

_your now crumpled state,_

_I find this unfair that you will not avenge,_

_The one who killed you, the siren_

_Your life time has come to end,_

_As the blue see swallow you,_

_By the faded moon light, you hear the sirens song_

_As we are all one now, none will escape,_

_The waves of blue the moonlight can never save you._

_Finally, they come,_

_With their knives and swords,_

_The song is failing,_

_My kind come to help,_

_But all is lost we have lost,_

_The battle is one as the spears pierce our hearts,_

_Finally, free from this curse.”_

Dipper smiled as the human in the boat leaned forward. He moved closer, not stopping his melody, watching as the human leaned forward once more. He was almost in his reach-

Dipper could only watch as the human grabbed both of his arms and pulled him into he boat. The male siren tried to start singing again, only to be halted by the man slapping his hand of his mouth.

“What a fine tail ya got ‘ere. Names Bill Cipher, and you might be?” The Pirate-Bill-said. Dipper just looked at him with a look of fury and rage plastered all over his face. Fortunately for Bill, (unfortunately for Dipper) the young Siren was unable to hurt Bill in almost any way.

“C’mon, Kid, what’s your name? you gots to tell me……”

Dipper just remained silent. There was no reason for him to tell Bill what his name was, so he wasn’t going to. That was final.

Dipper scowled at the man, who’s smile only grew more possessive and sadistic. For the first time in his life, Dipper was truly afraid. He was out of the water, unable to sing and being held captive by a cruel man who looked extremely sadistic.

Plus, the giant scar that ran across his right eye did nothing to settle Dipper’s fear down. If anything, it made him more afraid.

The pirate captain suddenly grabbed a piece of fabric, and rapped it around Dipper’s mouth several times to make sure that he didn’t try and sing, before grabbing the oars once more and rowing towards a bigger pirate ship.

“HEY BOYS! GET DOWN HERE AND SEES WHAT I GOTS US!!” The Captain shouted, and Dipper could here the sounds of people scurrying around on deck before the boat was lifted up and Dipper passed out.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bill Cipher stared at the unconscious Siren for a couple of minutes. There were reports of small ships going near _that_ island, and never coming back. Now they knew why. There was a Siren.

Turning to his first mate, Gideon Gleeful, he smiled. “Get me the biggest tank, and all of the books on Sirens that we have. Got it? Good,” Bill said as Gideon hurried of to shout out the boys, who scurried around, managing to grab their biggest tub (a bath tub) and fill it with water.

Gideon ran over to the small library that they kept just in case. He quickly looked at all the titles, before pulling out the books on sirens. Quickly exiting the room, he watched as the other men filled up the tank before attempting to drag it the captain’s cabin.

Bill Cipher, the captain of the Nightmare, was a fierce and formidable pirate. Ge showed mercy to no-one, and, as Gideon had quickly learned, knew that his entire crew was very expendable.

Gideon shuddered at the thought of his captain throwing him overboard as he walked back over to Bill.

“Here ya go capin,’ these are all the books ‘at we ‘av on ‘em Sirens,” Gideon told the older male, who nodded in response.

“Good, go put them in my room,” Bill told his first mate, who like all of the other members of the crew, complied immediately. Gideon quickly scurried away, straining under the weight of all of the books.

 “Excuse me Capin,’ but what are you gonna do with ‘im? No offence, but I don’t think that it is the best idea to put a live siren on board a boat with live humans, we are his natural prey, after all.” A voice behind Bill said.

Bill turned to face Giffany his second mate and one of the best cooks that Bill knew. Unfortunately, Giffany was very snooty and bossy, often questioning their captains choices and decisions. They say it was bad luck to bring a woman aboard a ship, well now they knew why.

“Yes, I am quite sure that it will be fine, so if you are done questioning my decisions, you can help me move the Siren into the water before it dries out and potentially, dies!”

Giffany nodded, and grabbed the Siren’s brilliant blue tail, whilst Bill grabbed his head.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dipper Pines woke up to the sound of water hitting the side of a boat. His head was hurting like there was no end to it and the water that he was in, was for some reason, lacking oxygen and it was way to warm. The room that he appeared to be in was dimly lit, but Dipper could still see the simple shapes and objects in the slight dark.

In one corner, there was what appeared to be a hammock, which Dipper had (after several ships had sunk to the bottom of the ocean,) learned was where pirates generally slept. There was also a desk, small set of draws and a large mirror.

Dipper looked down to see that he was in a wooden bathtub, probably the only thing aboard the ship that could fit the Siren.

_Heh, they should be glad that they didn’t catch Stan or Soos, they would need a bigger boat._ Dipper thought to himself. A wave of homesickness washed over Dipper. He missed his family so much, yet he knew that he would probably never see them again. After all, the decisions that the Siren council made were final.

Dipper sighed at the thought of his home town of Gravity Falls. His sister, Mabel and him selves parents had abandoned them to their Grand uncles, or ‘Grunkles’ as Mabel had called them. When Dipper had turned thirteen, His ‘Grunkle’ Ford had started to show him more and more anomalies, even going as far as to teach him some self-defensive magic.

Of course, Dipper being a cluts had gotten him forever expelled from being a part of a pod ever again. It wasn’t even his damn fault.

“Oh, so you are awake? Finally~” A voice snapped Dipper from his thoughts and the young Siren looked up to face the infamous pirate.

He scowled at him and tried to flick some water at the pirate with his tail. The key word being tried, considering the fact that his tail was hanging out of the water.

The pirate stood back up from where he had been kneeling, allowing Dipper to get a better look at him.

The pirate had golden hair and a golden eye, that even in the dim light, sparkled. Over his right eye, was an eyepatch and Dipper could still see a long scar running across his face from under the eyepatch. He wore a typical pirates suit and, unlike most of the pirates that Dipper had seen before, (not a lot, his meals mostly consisted of navy men) he had both of his hands still attached to his body.

“What do you want with me? Let me go!” Dipper almost shouted, slightly in shock, but determined not to let it show. Thankfully, he couldn’t detect any trace of fear or a tremble in his voice.

“Oh you know, I here that Sirens these days can get you a lot of money, so we are most definitely not letting you go. Do you know how hard it was to locate and catch you? I mean, it wasn’t that hard to find you, it was really obvious if anything…” Bill said, smirking as he leaned closer to Dipper.

If Dipper had of had legs, he would have kicked himself for being so obvious. He wasn’t the best hunter, and he wasn’t the worst but he really should have cleaned up after himself. Fortunately for Dipper, he had a tail and couldn’t very well kick himself.

“But then again, you still. Haven’t. told. Me. What. Your. Name. Is.” The annoyed captain told the young Siren before him, who just smirked. There was no way that Dipper was going to tell him his name. Dipper knew that the island closest to here didn’t have a lot of money, and that meant that Bill was going to have to sail away to another, larger island to get a better, more suitable amount of money for him. Which also meant free food because, like any creature, Dipper needed food to survive.

From there, the blue-tailed Siren promised himself that he would not speak to the captain at all.

 

At least, that was until Bill pulled out a really big knife and rested it against his throat.


	2. Chapter 2

Dipper’s breath hitched as he watched Bill pull the knife out and rest it against his throat. The siren knew that there was no way to get out of this one unscathed.

“Your name. Now. Or I must just take this blade here, and drag it across your little fishy throat…” Bill dragged the knife against throat, not hard enough to break the skin, but hard enough to send a message.

“D-Dip-pe-r-r,” Dipper managed to stutter, his voice cracking slightly in the fear of dying. Bill smiled and removed the knife, as Dipper’s hands moved up to his throat to make sure that it was okay.

The young siren managed to take a couple of breaths before the pirate was at him again. “So, why are you all alone, I thought that Sirens travelled together? How old are you? What do you mainly eat?”

 The pirate continued to smile at him, as Dipper’s brain tried to keep up with all the questions that the pirate was saying, not that it mattered anyway. He wasn’t about to tell him all of his secrets.

Dipper gritted his teeth in anger, not wanting to answer the pirates seemingly never ending questions. He closed his eyes, trying to block out the noise, hoping that maybe, if he showed no interest or pretended to dead or something, that the pirate would mind his own business and leave him alone.

Unfortunately, said pirate had no intention of leaving him alone. Dipper sunk back into the water, trying to ignore the pirates questions. Of course, the water having had no oxygen in it forced him to have to go back to the surface of the water and breath in actual air, which also forced him to have to listen to the pirates annoying questions.

“This water sucks, and I’m hungry,” Dipper told him, earning a glare from Bill, who seemed rather perplexed to hear the siren interrupting him and not even answering one of his questions.

“Well, get used to it then. We don’t have any extra food and the boys, and girl aren’t gonna pull up another tub of water no matter how loud and hard I yell at them, got it? Good,” Bill said, smirking a Dipper who stared at him, knowing that the pirate was lying.

“Really, because I’m sure that you just stopped by a large island, threaten a whole bunch of innocent people, took their food, water….and rum? Oh, and then you just ran off before the navy caught you, so know you’ve got 132 bounties on your head? Plus I’m sure that your crew would be fine doing the work if I sang to them-” “no.” Bill said, looking at Dipper with a bored look in his eyes.

“Okay, so most of that was true, I think……Wait how did you know all that!?” Bill shouted at Dipper, who knew that it was his turn to smirk.

“Well, I haven’t been spying or anything but…..I’m not gonna tell anyone, especially not you,” Dipper told Bill, smirking. Bill backed off, still staring at Dipper as he exited the room, leaving Dipper all alone again.

Dipper sighed, once again acknowledging the fact that he was definitely not getting out of this one unscathed. The teenage siren sighed.  

 _What is the point really? There is no one out there for you, and there will never be ever again. And that is all your fault…. Maybe it is just better to see what they want, after all, it’s not like you have anything anymore,_ a little voice in Dipper’s head said. He supposed it was right, he had nothing, no possessions, no family….nothing.

Honestly, if Bill sold him, then there would be no point in fighting them, they were stronger then him, especially if they somehow got rid of his voice.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bill was having a very good day. Robbie Valentino, his navigator, and occasionally the person who would take over the wheel when Bill wasn’t, had informed him, that with good weather and no navy run ins, that they could be at a island that would pay at lot for the siren in, at the most, two days.

That meant extra profit. And a very happy captain for his crew, who often didn’t get paid very well. They were going to get so much money for capturing a real life siren, they may never have to work another day in their entire lives. Some people would kill to be able to extract their revenge on a real life siren, I mean, everyone has had at least one, if not more, relative lured to their death by a siren.

To be able to see and live meeting a real one, in captivity, where you can just get someone to hurt it for you to extract revenge, even if that particular siren did absolutely nothing to you, it has probably taken someone else from someone else’s life, and you can help them to get revenge when they cannot themselves.

Bill felt slightly giddy at the thought of being able to have some much money and give people what they wanted for the first time in his life. He was doing something good for his own kind. Not some much for Dipper, but for his own kind. Sort of.

The poor siren would just have deal with the karma that came with luring sailors and other pirates to their deaths, and to be eaten by the hungry siren. The siren was killer, and he had to pay for that, so did his entire kind.

As far as Bill knew, Dipper did still have a family that still cared about him. They would worry about him, and once they heard the news that the Siren had been sold to a circus or something, they would all have to pay for what they did to everyone.

“Ah, sir, are you okay? You kinda snapped out for a second there….” Bill was snapped out of his thoughts by his navigator, Robbie. He stared at him with a glare for a second, before a creepy smile made its way onto his face.

“What so you want? I’m kind of busy, if you haven’t noticed,” the Pirate captain growled at the twenty-something year-old man, who quivered in fear under his captains glare.

“Ah, I just thought that you should know that Gideon asked me to tell you that Jeff was told by Giffany to ask you if we needed to feed that….thing? I mean, if you’re busy right now I can come back later or something,” Robbie told him, voice cracking slightly.

Bill closed his eyes thoughtfully. He smiled once again and Robbie couldn’t  help but feel sorry for the young siren, who was probably going to get hurt quite badly later on for some food or something….

Bill nodded carefully at Robbie, who turned to go. “Yes, give me whatever Giffany prepares for him, I can use it to help with something that I need to get out of him,” Robbie nodded at scuttled away quickly, to tell their cook what Bill had said.

Bill, himself, walked down to the kitchen slowly, still in thought about how he could use this situation. The siren, of course needed to eat to stay alive, and by the looks of Dipper, he hadn’t eaten in days, if not weeks. Dipper, by the looks of him would do a lot to get some food. Plus, given the fact that sirens lived in very large pods-and, from what he had read, the bigger ones got to eat first, while the smaller ones got the scraps, if that-so it was unlikely that the siren would be able to carry on for much longer.

Pushing the door to the kitchen open, Bill stepped inside to the smell of something wonderful that Giffany appeared to be making. By the looks of things, it was some kind of fish dinner, which was never missed. Given that they literally lived at sea, it wasn’t uncommon for the crew of the Nightmare to eat fish 24/7.

“Oh, hey capin’ what ya doin’ in ‘ere?” Giffany asked, her almost robotic voice cutting through the silence like a knife.  

Bill smirked at her as she grabbed a large kitchen knife and began chopping up a bunch of…carrots without even looking at the food before throwing them into the larger pot of water that was boiling over a large fire that Giffany seemed to have made herself.

“Oh, just seeing how you’re doin,’ what kinda fish are we ‘aving tonight? Please say not salmon,” Giffany’s laugh cut through the kitchen like it was the large kitchen knife that she still held in her hand. Most of the crew knew that Bill didn’t like salmon, particularly after the entire crew was forced to eat Salmon for three months on end…

“Of course not, I can’t really stand the stuff me self. Not particularly nice raw either…” It was now Bill’s turn to laugh as he remembered the time that Giffany attempted to kill Gideon by serving him raw fish, unfortunately for her, Gideon caught on pretty quickly and switched their plates.

“Well, if you could ‘lease stop laughing at moi, you can go give that thing it’s food. Seriously though, I still don’t think that it is a good idea to keep a live siren on board this boat without even muting it’s voice….” Giffany told him, handing him a plate of something the smelled quite delicious.

“But, if you could, I would like know what it thinks of my cooking,” Bill nodded at the pink-haired woman before smiling to himself and heading to his own cabin aboard the deck. He found the siren just moaning to himself, but snapped up and turned away from him as soon as the pirate captain turned started to walk towards him.

However, Dipper seemed to smell the delicious fish and turned to face him, his eye’s never leaving the plate of food.

Bill give him a sadistic smile and  moved to sit down on the chair beside his own desk.

“Your books are very wrong, just so you know. We all get equal shares of food, and we get plenty of it. There is also a lot of pods, in case you are wondering. Some just eat fish instead of humans,” Dipper said, his eyes meeting Bill’s, who nodded thoughtfully.

“Well, it seems that your little pod thing doesn’t catch much then, giving the looks of you,” Bill smirked once again, putting the food behind him, to the disappointment of the siren, who rolled his eyes, and started laughing.

When he finally managed to stop, started to talk to him. “Oh, jeez, you really think that I live with a pod? I got run out ages ago, for God’s sake, I haven’t seen my own family in years, I’m all on my own, far away from the place that my family probably still calls home.”

Bill’s eyes widened in shock, pity and something else that he couldn’t put his finger on. No wonder the siren was so small. He was all on his own.

“There are no other Sirens in the area, that is why you are lucky to be still alive. Whatever magic stuff that you used to be immune to my own song wouldn’t have worked if my old pod was still here. You and your entire crew would be dead right now, eaten by me and the rest of the sirens that were in my old pod,”

Bill took a deep breath in, before a million questions started to stir in his brain, making it hard to think anything else. Then he smiled at the siren.

“Well, how about I make you a little deal. You tell me why you got run out, and I will give you this food stuff that our very own cook prepared just for you.”

Dipper narrowed his eyes at Bill, slightly annoyed. he most certainly did not want to tell the pirate why he was no longer part of a pod, but…..that food stuff did look really good, and he had not eaten in a very long time, so maybe, just maybe it would be worth it…

 

“Okay, fine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Mochidrops, ManicCaprices, MediaMaxine, Deumos, Lico_Lico, Izmira, JuiciestJester and the 12 guest for the kudos! You have no idea how good and appreciated that made me fell:) 
> 
> P.s, do you want a backstory next chapter, or to Dipper tell it himself?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a quick forewarning, this chapter the violence tags starts to kick in.

Bill smirked, happy.

“But…. I’m really hungry and it is a very long story so…if you want me to tell it to you, I need food. Like, ASAP.” Dipper told the pirate, who sighed and reached behind him, grabbing the plate of food that was still warm.

He watched as the siren practically scoffed it down, being so hungry that he forgot whatever table manners that he had.

Bill cocked his head slightly to the side as Dipper help out the plate to give it back to him.

“I hope you actually tasted that, Giffany wanted to know if you liked it or not. I don’t think she has ever cooked for a real-life siren before. Gnomes and maybe a vampire or two, but never a Siren.”

Dipper nodded, his eyes that seemed almost devoid of life just a minute ago, now shining as if they were one of the brightest stars. The siren definitely did look much happier with food in his stomach.

“So, spill”

“Okay, okay. Well, like I said before, it is a really long story, but I’ll try. When I was born, I had a twin sister, Mabel. She and I were perfectly normal, except for one thing; I had a really odd birthmark,” Dipper began and lifted his hair up slightly to show his birthmark.

Bill’s eyes lit up immediately, most likely realizing what it was. The birthmark looked exactly like the Big Dipper constellation that often lit up the night sky.

“It is really odd to be born with a birthmark, and since I had one, people often didn’t want to be friends with me. Thankfully, though I had my sister, who would love me no matter what. When we were about four or five months old, however, our parents abandoned us to out great-uncles, or ‘Grunkles.’ Our Grunkle stan often took us up to the surface, because he was a conman who took people to the surface to laugh at stupid humans, and occasional to hunt them. Our Grunkle Ford, he is Stans twin brother, however, taught us to sing and use some kind of defensive magic, like mind reading.”

Bill nodded, looking at Dipper with wide eyes, clear understanding him a little bit better now.

“One day, when my sister and I were at our home by ourselves, about three or four years ago, I tried to do a spell that I probably should not have. It was way too advanced for me and ended up destroying over half the town. It was so powerful because of my birthmark, and then our Siren council-yes, we have one of those-decided that I was too dangerous to be around other Sirens. I kinda tried to stay and not go, but they eventually caught up with me and ran me out. Plus, they put this mark on me so that I couldn’t enter any pod at all,”

Dipper pointed to the strange mark on his left arm. To a human, it looked a lot like some kind of tree, but to Dipper, it was the thing preventing him from ever re-joining society.

“So then, Pine tree,” Bill began, only to interrupted by Dipper. “Pinetree? Seriously? What even is that?” Bill smirked and laughed at Dipper, who probably didn’t even know what a Pinetree was, having lived in the ocean his entire life.

“It is a certain kind of tree that grows on the land. Probably why you don’t know what a Pinetree is. But, if you are lucky, where you are going may just have some,” Bill told Dipper, whose face was drained of some of its colour and his eyes looked less shiny than they did moments before.

“What do you mean ‘where I am going?” Dipper asked the older pirate, who smirked at him and looked on the verge of having a laughter attack.

“Well, in case you haven’t figured it out, you’re a siren, and nowadays, sirens fetch a lot a money on the black market, or at that, any market at all. Everyone has had one or two or their relatives stolen away from them by a siren. They would do almost anything to get their revenge on a poor, helpless, voiceless siren~” Dipper’s eyes grew wider and his hands flew up to where Bill was sure that his vocal cords were.

Getting up from his seat, the pirate captain grabbed the dish and walked out of the room, once again leaving Dipper to his thoughts.

Dipper didn’t want to be sold, but then again, he didn’t think anybody did. Eating humans was part of his way of life, his main food and he couldn’t change that just because of some people who wanted them to stopped. Like humans ate cows and sheep and whatever else they called their stupid animals. They didn’t want to be eaten, but then again, neither did humans.

The siren sunk back down into the water, just wishing to disappear and be able to escape this horrid game called life.

However, he knew that that was not going to happen and he should just accept it. Like when he was first got run out, he tried to fight to get back in, but once he accepted it, things got better and better and Dipper eventually learned to stay by himself and things got a little better (though, if anybody had seen him, they would have that thought that he was crazy, and talking to the clam shells that he may or may not have painted faces on didn’t help)

So maybe it was time to move on. After all, it didn’t look like he was getting out of this one alive. Maybe, just maybe it was time to move on, accept things, and perhaps pay for what his own kind had done on the past. After all, Sirens didn’t live forever and things like being whipped 24/7 would just bring the ropes end closer to him.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bill Cipher smiled as he headed back to the kitchen to give Giffany back her platter dish thing.

“So, how did it find my cooking?” Bill smiled. Of course, that was the first thing that Giffany had to ask him when he walked into the kitchen

“Good, at least that’s what he said. By the by, do you happen to have some sort of meat cleaver?”

Giffany nodded and pulled open the draw to where she seemingly kept the knives. She pulled at large cleaver that was a big as a little-bit-bigger-than-normal cutlass. The cook handed it to him, seemingly knowing why he wanted it.

“Just, before ya use it, make sure ya have all the information that ya want outta ’im. Wouldn’t want ta cut ‘em out and den ‘ave information that ya still needa get outta ‘im,” Bill nodded. He had all the information that he needed.

Walking out onto the deck, the pirate captain walked up to where Robbie stood at the wheel, calmly steering the boat. His blue eyes stared out at sea, watching for the tiny dot of an island that loomed on the horizon.

“How long?” Robbie stared up at him, “It should be only about five or six hours, so plenty of time to do whatever you need with that,” Robbie pointed to the Cleaver in Bill’s hand.

“HEY BOYS! I NEED YOU ALL DOWN HERE! OR ELSE!” Bill yelled at his crew, who formed up immediately, minus Giffany, who thinks that just because she is female means that she can get out of whatever it is when Bill yells ‘Hey Boys.’

Bill smiled at them, an extremely sadistic smile that all of his crew knew to be afraid of. They weren’t dumb. Sort of.

“Alright, so as you all probably know by now, we have a live siren on board who is going to bring us a lot of money. But first, we need to do a little thing about his voice…”

A couple of the men went down to grab the siren, whilst a couple of them stayed to help out with the boat. Bill himself went down to his own cabin, where he could hear the sound of fish against flesh.

Walking into the room, he saw the siren lying on the floor, desperately trying to get out of the other pirates grasp to escape the fate that awaited him.

**NOTE: IF YOU DON’T LIKE GRAFFIC THINGS, THEN PLEASE DON’T READ UNTIL THE NEXT BOLD TEXT**

Standing to the side of Dipper, Bill grabbed at the giant cleaver from behind his back and Dipper’s eyes dilated in fear, and he stopped struggling.

Bill put the cleaver on Dippers chest and dug in, ignore his screams. He dug deeper, pulling it down right to where his skin became his fish tail. Dipper screamed, even more, when Bill grabbed the wound, allowing his vocal cords to be seen.

Grabbing the nearest piece of fabric, which happened to be a bandana that one of the crewmates had let him borrow, he stuffed it into the sirens mouth, who put more energy into escaping the into screaming. Bill grabbed one of the tubes in the vocal cords and pulled, ignore the fact that it was blood-drenched.

Repeating the same process for the rest of the cords until there was none left, Bill smiled. Despite being covered in blood, and scratches (the siren’s tail was very strong, as it turned out) the pirate was very happy as one of the crew members handed him some thread and a needle, to sew up the blood siren who lay quite still, not wanting to accept what had just happened to him.

Quickly sowing up the side of the siren, the crew’s mates put a very shocked Dipper back into the tub of water and went out to grab cleaning materials to clean up all the blood from the floor. Bill smirked at Dipper, who had closed his eyes.

**THERE IS NOTHING TO GRAPHIC AFTER THIS, DIPPER JUST LOST HIS VOICE.**

Walking out of the room once more, Bill smiled. He could see the large, populated, wealthy island. It would only be a couple more hours until they had more money in their pockets then they had, or ever will, have had.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dipper Pines took a couple of deep breaths in.

He could no longer sing. He could no longer talk. He could no longer laugh or cough. He could no longer do anything that involved him and making sounds.

He was mute. A siren’s worst nightmare. Pirates and people in the navy often ripped out the vocal cords of sirens before letting them go once more. Just having a sirens vocal cords meant that you were eligible for some much money that you would never, ever have to work another day in your entire life.

 _See, it is over. They are going to sell you and there is absolutely nothing that you can do about it. This is what you signed yourself up to the moment that you tried to sing and kill and eat Bill. You can only blame yourself. You are a god for nothing sore excuse of a siren who can’t even sing now. Weak._ A little voice in Dippers head told him.

The voice he seemed to be unable to turn off, its words ringing in his head and Dipper wanted nothing more than to just bash it in to prevent it from talking any longer.

The pain, physically and emotionally, was almost too much to bear, and something that someone Dipper’s age should never have to go through. It was just depressing how willing he was to give into it, let the pain wash him away, kill him, whatever it could to escape it.

Dipper’s heart screamed in fear and terror as he heard the pirate crew yelling above deck, knowing that those words world forever haunt him, chase him until, and maybe even after he dies, stick with him for the rest of his life. But the siren, however, was too weak to do anything, too drained and too ready to give up to truly care some much.

“Land ho, I see the island!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you to the two guests, nateeew, lildemonzura, bebemimmi and pitchwolf for the kudos, that you to pitchwolf, nateeew and fallenemma for the book marks, and thank you to pitchwolf, juiciestjester and deumos for the comments.   
> I hope you like this:)  
> It kind of reflected some of my own personal opinions, take it from the vegetarian writing about Sirens eating people.  
> yes, I actually wrote the Violent scene. I wasn't going to, being on school internet and all, but, eh.  
> p.s, I am looking for some beta readers,


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just forewarning, this chapter contains violence

Dipper’s heart sank. Soon, too soon for the siren, he was going to, once again face the consequences of the actions of others. This wasn’t fair if one was to ask Dipper. He had nothing, apart from the occasional luring someone to their death, but nothing that bad that it was only fair to have a punishment like his.

The area where his vocal cords and around them, was hurting like hell. he just wanted to grab at it and pull as hard as he could, to end this pain, to end his life even....

But he knew that he couldn't. Dipper knew that he had very few reasons to live, but the young siren also knew that the pirate wouldn't let him commit suicide, the same pirate that now marched down the stairs towards his cabin with the most sadistic and evil grin that Dipper had ever seen.

The man stopped in the doorway, his eye focussed on Dipper, who was too terrified to move.

This was the very same man that had captured him, tortured him, forced him to tell him things that he wanted to keep buried forever and ever,  stolen his voice away, and was now about to give him to some, some stupid circus or rich person or whatever.

It took everything that Dipper had not to throw up at the pirate's next words.

"So, little Pinetree, how are ya doin'? ya look a little, how do a put this, silent. Oh, that's right, ya can't speak anymore, or make any sounds at all~"

Bill spoke in a tone that, had he have chosen nicer, more comforting words, would have made Dipper felt good or something, but no. they didn't.

Dipper felt more and more terrified as the pirate walked closer until he was standing right beside Dipper. The young Siren was shaking in fear, and it didn't help when Bill gently, very gently, traced his finger along the stiches that he had put in the siren's neck himself.

"Aw, come on Pinetree, ya gotta admit that that was pretty fun, ay? You know, you're quite lucky to still be alive, I heard that some sirens can die if ya rip their vocal cords out like you had yours ripped out. Can you believe that? What wimps,"

Dipper wished that he had died instead of having to face what comes next. It seemed like a much kinder fate than whatever fate with some circus person would have laid out for him.

"I just came down here ta tell ya, we've arrived at our destination. Get ready to meet your new master! And, for the love of whatever there is to love apart from money, be a good boy,"

The sentence was punctuated with an unwanted pat on his head that made Dipper want to sink back into the now-red water.

Dipper gulped as the Pirate moved over to one of the draws and pulled a small-by the looks of it-cutlass.

Bill started to walk towards Dipper, cutlass in hand, as the young siren tried to move away from him, and seemingly beg him to stop.

Both of these options failed, as Dipper was stuck in a tub and literally had no vocal cords. All that the young siren could do was wait as Bill came closer, the knife glinting in the little light that managed to get through in the darkened room.

Bill rested to top of the cutlass on his chest, just above his ribs, slipping it painfully just beneath them.

Slowly, so very slowly and painfully, the pirate dragged the knife to make a perfect line that sat just under his ribs. moving it up once more, and then back down again to form a triangle. Bill smiled at his handy work.

"There, now everyone will know who caught you. I mean, there is nothing like carving or writing your mark on your favourite toy, just to make sure that you can always find it again it when you need it~"

Bill's words scared Dipper like hell, and the siren had absolutely no idea what he was planning. Maybe, just maybe, the pirate wasn't planning to sell him.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bill stood at the edge of the dock, still-unfortunately-in conversation with the greedy and annoying yet wealthy circus man. The man-Charlie-was interested in by Dipper.

"So, I'm thinking, maybe one million pounds? is that a good price? Or higher, I mean like, that is a very high price, but this, this is all worth it.... and you took the liberty of removing the vocal cords too, that couldn't have been easy," Charles told him.

One million dollars? that was the highest price that Bill had managed to get all day.

"I think, sir, that you just got yourself a siren." Charles' eyes lit up like Dipper's had not too long ago. Just last night, actually.

"so, when do I get to meet hm?

**Time skip to about fiveish minutes later, with Dipper's tub now out in Charles' tent**

 

Dipper' eyes darted everywhere, trying not to look at the man who had seemingly bought him. The man was looking at Dipper's chest, where the triangle and the stiches where his vocal cords had been ripped out. Bill knew that he probably wasn’t very happy about the triangle, but not much he could do about it.

Charles reached out to touch the triangle, gently running his fingers over it as a terrified Dipper started shaking slightly out of fear.

“Aw, cute, I thought that Sirens were the ones that made humans shake in fear, not the other way around...though it is could to see ne in it’s rightful place; under us and specifically, me,” Charles said, reaching behind to where Bill could see that there was a whip. Dipper couldn’t see what the fat man was doing and it left him vulnerable and terrified. By this point, the siren was shaking like a leaf.

If Dipper still had of had his voice, he would have screamed when Charles, without warning, brought a whip down on him, causing the poor siren to see red and start to really hate humans even more than he did.

Bill honestly could not help but smile and chuckle as Charles continued to hit Dipper with the whip. The siren didn’t thrash, just lay there with his eyes widened in fear. It didn’t take a wise man to know that the siren was on the verge of tears and breaking down as Charles finally stopped and turned to Bill.

“What a fine specimen that you have here, he is definitely a keeper,” Bill nodded his head in agreement. Charles smiled once again, this time more sadistic that ever.

“I’ll go get the money, I shall be right back,” Charles told Bill, who nodded his head, not taking his eyes off the siren who had closed his eyes.

Bill walked closer to Dipper, who opened his eyes and stared accusingly at Bill.

“Aw, come on kid, it is just a job. You will be fine. Sort of,” Bill gently ruffled Dipper’s hair, who looked perplexed and stared down at his tail, which was still bleeding from the whip marks.

Bill sighed and gently moved his hands to where the triangle was carved into his skin. The pirate gently traced over it with his fingers. Dipper flinched and almost tried to back away from the sensation.

Bill shook his head at the absolutely terrified siren, who just stared at him with pleading eyes that were just about begging him to save him from the fate that await him.

 _Please,_ they said, _don’t leave me here, I will do anything, whatever you want. Whenever, please._ It could have just been Bill’s imagination, but the siren looked dull…..and broken.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dipper Pines quickly swam around the small tank that Charles and his crew had put him in.

It was set up behind the stage, so Dipper could here every word that they were saying. Most of it was just bragging about how they had caught a real-life siren, because part of the deal that Charles had made with Bill was that the circus could say that _they_ caught the siren, to make the crowd more pleased and bring them more money.

In his head, Dipper was panicking. Crowd + money wanting-ring master= a very hurt Dipper. To calm himself down, Dipper tried singing another song in his head.

 

_Hear my voice beneath the sea,_

_Sleeping now so peacefully,_

_At the bottom of the sea,_

_Sleep for all eternity,_

_Sailors live so restlessly,_

_Come with me,_

_sleep peacefully,_

_Hear my voice beneath the sea,_

_Sleeping now so peacefully,_

_At the bottom of the sea,_

_Sleep for all eternity,_

_Listen to this siren's song,_

_Worry not for nothing's wrong,_

_Let my voice lead you this way,_

_I will not lead you astray,_

_Hear my voice beneath the sea,_

_Sleeping now so peacefully,_

_At the bottom of the sea,_

_Sleep for all eternity,_

_Trust me as we reach the side,_

_Jumping out where men have died,_

_Hear my voice beneath the sea,_

_Hear my voice beneath the sea,_

_Sleeping now so peacefully,_

_At the bottom of the sea,_

_Sleep for all eternity,_

_Sleeping now so peacefully,_

_At the bottom of the sea,_

_Sleep for all eternity,_

_Hear my voice beneath the sea,_

_Sleeping now so peacefully,_

_At the bottom of the sea,_

_Sleep for all eternity,_

_Let the ocean fill your lungs,_

_Struggle not, soon peace will come,_

_Taking in your final breath,_

_Sink down to the ocean's depths,_

_Hear my voice beneath the sea,_

_Sleeping now so peacefully,_

_At the bottom of the sea,_

_Sleep for all eternity,_

_"I wish I could always be,_

_In the ocean's arms, you see,"_

_He who'd wanted nothing more,_

_Sleeps now at the ocean floor,_

_Hear my voice beneath the sea,_

_Sleeping now so peacefully,_

_At the bottom of the sea,_

_Sleep for all eternity,_

_Ocean was your lover's name,_

_You had loved her all the same,_

_Now you'll always be together,_

_Hear my voice beneath the sea,_

_Sleeping now so peacefully,_

_At the bottom of the sea,_

_Sleep for all eternity,_

_What happens when you mess with me,_

_The lover, oh dear lover of me,_

_Sleeps now so peacefully,_

_Hear my voice beneath the sea,_

_Sleeping now so peacefully,_

_At the bottom of the sea,_

_Sleep for all eternity,_

_Sirens are so very clever,_

_Hear my voice beneath the sea,_

_Sleeping now so peacefully,_

_At the bottom of the sea,_

_Hear my voice beneath the sea,_

_Sleeping now so peacefully,_

_At the bottom of the sea,_

_Sleep for all eternity,_

_Sleep for all eternity_

_Hear my voice beneath the sea,_

_Sleeping now so peacefully,_

_At the bottom of the sea,_

_Sleep for all eternity,_

_In the depths,_

_In the depths of my ocean._

 

Dipper heard the sound of the crowd clapping as he finished singing in his head, and the curtains drew back to reveal the piercing light.

 Almost all of the crowd gasped in surprise at the sight of Dipper. The siren still had plenty of whip marks on him, but that wasn’t what made the crowd so surprised. Dipper knew that to humans, who had probably never even seen a siren before, he was absolutely stunning.

His brilliant blue tail flashed in the light that came through the (many) candles, and his pale skin only completed the wonderful look.

“Step right up folks, and see the siren that took us ages to catch and tame,” the crowd looked at Charles, shocked by the fact that he could tame a siren. “Don’t worry folks, we did have to remove his vocal cords to prevent him from trying to kill us all, so now, we have a perfectly tamed siren that we have decided let you help to take your revenge on! One hit is five pounds, 2 hits is fifteen! So step right up folks,”

Dipper watched as the crowd’s surprised faced fell and were replaced by extremely sadistic smiles as they started to line up to watch Charles as he hit Dipper with his whip.

The next thing that Charles said to him was whispered, and made Dipper’s entire heart go cold.  

 

“Welcome to the rest of your miserable little life, Siren, there ain’t no escape.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I hope that you like it:)  
> Yes, Charles is an OC, but I wasn't bothered to find someone in GF to stand in his place.  
> I also changed the title, because according to my brother 'it looks cooler.' Boys. (Me, 13, listening to a 10 year-olds-advice)  
> I have a little poem for you to decode, what the poem is all about is the key to another code that I have that will reveal some stuff that you definitely want to hear. The shift is three, BTW  
> Odglhv dqg jhqwohphq, vnlqqb dqg vwrxw,  
> L zloo whoo brx d vwrub L nqrz qrwklqj derxw.  
> Dgplvvlrq lv iuhh, vr sdb dw wkh grru.  
> Sxoo xs d fkdlu dqg vlw rq wkh iorru.
> 
> Rqh ilqh gdb lq wkh plggoh ri wkh qljkw,  
> Wzr ghdg erbv jrw xs wr iljkw.  
> Edfn wr edfn, wkhb idfhg hdfk rwkhu,  
> Guhz wkhlu vzrugv dqg vkrw hdfk rwkhu.  
> rqh zdv eolqg dqg wkh rwkhu frxogq'w vhh,  
> vr wkhb fkrrvh d gxppb iru d uhihuhh 
> 
> D eolqg pdq fdph wr zdwfk idlu sodb.  
> D pxwh pdq fdph wr vkrxw “Kxuudb!”  
> D ghdi srolfhpdq khdug wkh qrlvh,  
> Dqg fdph dqg nloohg wkh wzr ghdg erbv.
> 
> (Kh olyhg rq wkh fruqhu lq wkh plggoh ri wkh eorfn,  
> Lq d wzr-vwrub krxvh rq d ydfdqw orw.)  
> D jxb zlwk qr ohjv fdph zdonlqj eb  
> Dqg nlfnhg wkh srolfhpdq rq klv wkljk.
> 
> Kh fudvkhg wkurxjk d zdoo zlwkrxw d vrxqg  
> Lqwr d gub glwfk zkhuh kh surpswob gurzqhg.  
> D orqj eodfn khduvh fdph dqg fduwhg klp dzdb,  
> Vr kh udq iru klv olih dqg lv vwloo jrqh wrgdb.
> 
> L zdwfkhg iurp wkh fruqhu ri d elj urxqg wdeoh,  
> Wkh rqob hbhzlwqhvv wr wkh idfwv ri pb ideoh.  
> Dqg li brx grq’w eholhyh pb olhv duh wuxh,  
> Dvn wkh eolqg pdq; kh vdz lw, wrr.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> forewarning, little bit of violence in this chapter. (but a lot more fluff)

**One month later.**

Dipper took a deep breath in as he faced the crowd once more.

The sirens body was covered in whip lashes, bruises and who knows what else.

When he wasn’t good, or tried to fight back-which he had done a couple of times-Charles was more than happy to hurt him until Dipper was blue and blue all over, not just on his tail.

If there was anything that anybody could tell about Dipper, it was that he was a very fast learner. By the time that he had been defiant about three or four times, he had learned that those sorts of things would get him nothing but bruises and would only bring pain.

If one had to describe what Dipper’s current condition, it would be; Broken. the young siren was absolutely, most definitely, undeniably, most certainly broken. He did almost anything that Charles asked him to without any complaint of any form. He never argued with any of the other circus members.

Unfortunately, as Dipper had quickly found out, the other members of the circus were just as bad as Charles was.

There was about eleven or twelve of them, all from an English, French or Italian background.

Dipper himself had never left his hometowns, and the small island of Eday, and even when he had been run out, he hadn’t really ever left the boarders of his old island of Frei, an island somewhere in Europe.

Even if Dipper had been able to escape at any point in time, then there would be almost nothing left for him to go back to in Frei. He had overheard Charles and a couple of the other Circus people talking about how Bill had spread the word about the siren and how it had been…taken care of.

“Mummy, why is it in a cage?”

Dipper was snapped out of his thoughts by the small crowd of barely seven people. One of the little boys had turned to his mother, had was look Dipper straight into his eyes, as if trying to read his thoughts. Whatever she thought that Dipper was going to do, unless she thought that he was going to just comply and do whatever Charles asked him to do, then she was entirely wrong.

“I don’t know Candy, why don’t you ask the nice man?”

Candy nodded and slowly walked up to Charles, who seemed pleased. Both adults smiled at each other, a genuine smile.

“Sir, why is that Siren in a cage? And why is he so…so hurt?” Candy nodded at Dipper, and give him a small smile. Dipper gave a playful leap and a smile back at her.

Charles turned around and glared at Dipper, before looking at the woman again, who seemed happy that Charles had put the deceitful creature down.

“Well, young man, Sirens are very beautiful creatures, like your mother,” The woman blushed and shot him a playful smile. Charles smiled back at her, a cheeky grin illuminating his face. “But they are extremely dangerous creatures. This one, we call him ‘Dipper’ because of his birthmark, do you want to see?”

Candy looked at Dipper and then at Charles again and nodded, looking very excited. Charles gave Dipper a very harsh glare, despite the siren having done nothing wrong, and Dipper gently lifted the hair off of his forehead.

Candy squealed in delight, watching as Dipper lowered his hair back down across his forehead, concealing it from sight.

“They are also very dangerous creatures, with very strong tails and voice that are designed to lure sailors to the deep, so what you do is cut their vocal cords out, like we did with Dipper and break them, so that they are perfectly harmless. By the way, ma’am, I didn’t catch your name?”

The woman giggle slightly. “Well, that would be because I didn’t through it, heh, but Nikki is the name.”

Charles giggled at Nikki, as if she had just told some hilarious joke. Candy looked over at her mother and sighed, before looking over at one of the people that looked almost like a man.

“Come on Grenda, doesn’t he look like that Siren that Pacifica owns back home? The one that she is always talking and bragging about?”

The Man-woman, Grenda, nodded at her little black-haired friend.

_Another siren has gotten themselves caught? And they look like me? That could maybe be Mabel, oh god please let it not be Mabel. Please.._

Dipper’s started to panic as his thoughts got to wild for his likings.

The young siren took a deep breath in as he watched Candy and Grenda press their faces up against the glass. For the first time since he had been…captured, Dipper felt a little bit of…safety?

The two girls looked like they just wanted to reach through the glass and give him the biggest hug possible, to comfort him and tell him that it will would be alright, that they would try and take him away from Charles, whose only intent was to hurt the young siren that had done nothing to him, except bring him a lot of money, which was a very good thing for the _annoying_ man.

Candy looked around at her mother, who was still talking with that stupid man.

“Hey, sir, have you ever thought of being a travelling circus thingy? It would bring you a lot of money you know. And, of you want, I know just the place that a very rich family lives that would love to see your shows. They even have their own siren, so it would be possible to breed them! Because, doesn’t more sirens equals more money? Think of all that money…”

It became very clear to Dipper that Candy had a silver tongue when she said those words, causing Charles’ eyes to light up in joy and a lightbulb to almost literally go off in his head.

“You mean Gravity Falls darling? I think that that would fetch a lot of money for Mr Charles, but only if he wants to. And if you do, then I could give you a place to stay at my house, it is large enough to house the entire circus.”

Dipper knew that that those words would only sweeten the already sweetened pot. Charles smiled and looked at Nikki.

“I’m sure I could arrange something….”

 

**Time skip to about three to four weeks later, cause I’m very lazy**

Dipper swam around in circles, happy to be off the boat. As it had turned out, Nikki, Candy and Grenda had all been on a vacation, but had decided to cut it short due to time and Charles and Nikki’s new… attraction to each other.

Plus, Candy and Nikki just so happened to live on a very big block, courtesy of Candy’s deceased father, and on said block, there happened to be a not-to-deep saltwater lake that was closed off at all times, preventing Dipper from going any where but giving him the best enclosure that he had ever had in the last two months.

Candy sat at the banks of the lake, watching Dipper as he gently leaped through the air. Courtesy of Charles (or Carl, as Nikki had decidedly nicknamed him,) Candy and Grenda were allowed to go near the siren, and ask him to do whatever.

Dipper actually liked Candy and Grenda, so the young siren was more than happy to perform for the two friends, whilst Grenda and her lizard pet just sat around, watching Dipper, who was more entertaining than anything else that she had ever seen in her entire life, Candy was continuously taking notes.

Dipper would occasionally stop to answer her questions, with a shake of the head meaning ‘no’ and a nod meant ‘yes,’ since he couldn’t actually talk to her.

Candy smiled at Dipper, turning around to look at Grenda, who was clapping at Dipper’s latest trick.

The young and inquisitive girl paused to look up from her notes as she watched the young siren come closer. The young girl looked happy, as did her friend and the poor siren, that had some how fallen into Charles’ grasp.

“Hey, I just realized that even though you can’t talk, we could teach you sign language! That way, even though you can’t talk, you can still communicate with us and we can help you out a little more, that is if you want us to,”

**Okay, just so you know, I wrote this part whilst I was very sick, so it has horrible quality**

Dipper nodded his head excitedly. The young siren wanted nothing more than to be able to communicate with  his wonderful friends, to be able to answer all of Candy’s curious questions about Sirens, to be able to say thank you to Grenda when she supported him after he did one of his (many) tricks.

Dipper was so grateful for his wonderful new friends, and how much (compared to Charles and Bill) they cared about someone like him.

The young siren was amazed that, even though he was a siren, one of (if not) the most dangerous creatures in the entire ocean.

“Ah, Dipper? You okay?” Dipper was snapped out of his thoughts by Candy’s worried voice.

_I don’t deserve people like this_

Dipper nodded his head, smiling slightly. The siren still looked happy, despite all of the destructive thought that had been building up in his head.

“Okay, well, since Charles is coming back and he doesn’t want us around during the _practices_ Grenda and I are going to go and get some books on sign languages to help you out, I hope you don’t mind,” Candy’s reassuring voice told him.

Behind her, he could see Charles approaching. Dipper nodded his head, before disappearing beneath the water’s surface.

Candy shot him one last worried glance before she and Grenda walked up to the house. Nikki was still out, having left a little while ago.

“This is a really good idea, Candy. I’m sure that Dipper will love it,” Grenda said, looking down at her little friend, who had reached for Charles’ wallet, with an extremely sadistic look on her face that told Grenda that if they caught doing this, then they were both going to be in a lot of trouble.

Looking around, before moving towards the door in a ninja-like style, Candy and Grenda exited the large house, running down to garden, and then out of the large houses boarders, into the small town that lay just in the valley.

“We should only be a couple of hours at the most, so just before my Mum gets home. We need to be quick though, just be very careful in case we see her around the town. We don’t want to get caught.”

Grenda nodded at her little friend and together the descended down the large hill towards the valley.

Dipper watched them go at he waited for Charles to finish getting ready.

The smaller siren took a deep breath in and slowly swam towards the edge of the lake, cocking his head slightly as he watched what the fat circus man was doing. He appeared to be setting up some kind of contraption.

Dipper’s eyes widened as he watched what it was.

“So, mister siren, I’ve been noticing that you haven’t been doing so well as of late, and I have decided that it is because of those little runts. I can’t get rid of them because if Nikki darling, but I figured that I can still do what ever I want with you, because you are something that belongs to me and me alone. Now, let us see what you can do with some new, _encouragement,”_

Charles stepped out of the way of the contraption, making Dipper’s heart race.

“This is going to be so much fun, and the best thing is, if you tell your little friends, I’ll hurt them with it as well. I already have Nikki wrapped around my little finger, and before long, I’ll have you all under my complete and utter control,”

 

It was a large trap, the sought of things used to catch giant bears and other large prey.

 

As well as a type of torture device for sirens.

 

Who knew what it could do to humans if used intentionally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to AcrylicFix, yandare_senpai, selectivenegilgence, and the seven guest's that left kudos on this work, thank you to Pitchwolf, Nateeew, Anon and Anonymous for leaving comments on this work. 
> 
>  
> 
> I'm alive! barely! sorry, I have been very sick and I'm starting to get better, so I decided to write this. I'm stuck at someone else's house for a couple of hours tonight, so double uploads tommorow:) enjoy, cause next chapter, oh, you know what, I'm not gonna spoil it:)  
> Fun fact, Frei and Eday are both real islands. this fic is set between 1100-1300, before the discovery of America, and both islands were populated back then. look it up if you don't believe me.  
> Okay, so that poem that I had the other day, it is linked to this code.  
> p.s, if you figure it out, don't post it here. It'll ruin the surprise for all those that can't figure it out.  
> p.s.s recognise the Camp Camp and Heathers reference?  
> if you need a hint, just ask me:)
> 
> Kzfbzlqwy bz Xohmn: thw nsovbgrd,  
> Kzfbzlqwy bz Dhgv: hofz nsovbgrd,  
> Kzfbzlqwy bz Qcxl: Uii ksldzmts,  
> Nwfyhjwyn ew Mtzr: Bjrpm nsovbgrd  
> kzfbzlqwy bz Aoiqhini: ehc ipcpemcd,


	6. Chapter 6

 

Candy and Grenda smiled as they walked towards the small town. The pair of girls rarely ever got to see it, having lived in the mansion most of their lives.

Candy’s father had ‘disappeared’ when she was very young, and the man had been working on a very important deal with Grenda’s father when he had gone missing. Grenda’s father had gone missing a few weeks later, and just like Candy’s father, no-one knew if he would ever come back or where he had gone.

Grenda’s mother, a fierce and formidable woman, had died of ‘a broken heart’ according to the doctors a couple of months after her husband’s disappearance.

This left Grenda and her older brother to Nikki, with Candy. Candy was about three or four at that time, and the two of them were instant best friends.

Candy herself, had no siblings at all. She was a very lonely child when her father wasn’t around to keep her company, and her mother did absolutely nothing to her the poor girl. 

Nikki hadn’t been touched in any way by her husband’s disappearance at all, and many people had suspected that she had something to do with it all. In reality, she hadn’t actually given a fuck about him, so his death had not touched him in any way at all.

Candy sighed and looked over at her friend. Grenda heard her little friend and looked at her as well. The larger girl reached over at her and put her arm around her, trying to cheer her up.

“When can we tell my mum? I don’t feel good keeping it from her. and what about Dipper, we can trust him, right?” Candy asked, finally looking up at Grenda, who nodded thoughtfully.

The larger, older girl gave Candy a gentle pat on the back before moving forward slightly. The girl tossed her head over her shoulder before starting to talk.

“Well, we don’t know about Dipper, but Nikki would go nuts at us. You know that. She would kick us out, sell us a slaves…..other horrible things like that….and Candy, I can’t lose you. You are my best friend and if I lose you then it will be like-no it will be-losing a part of myself. A part of myself that I couldn’t bear to lose. Please, for now, let us just keep it from your mother, and when she can’t do anything about it, we can tell her.”

Candy nodded, smiling at her friend, her wise words touching her quite fondly, giving her advice on what to do about her friend.

The two of them kept a very dark and important secret, that if the wrong people found out about, they could be in very, very serious trouble.

“Look, let us not talk about that right now and focus on the fact that we are already in town. Wow, that was fast,” Candy said, smiling over at her older friend.

Grenda let out a short laugh and gently swung Candy up onto her back. The younger girl laughed as she hung onto Grenda, who was now giving her a full on piggie back.

Both girls giggled as they ran down the final hill, grabbing onto a couple of trees on the way down to stop themselves to prevent them from hurting themselves.

Thankfully for the two of them, they were able to get to the library without any problems. The library was on the other side of the town, so being able to sneak into the town, and make it to the library without being spotted by anyone was very good.

“Hello, we are looking for a book on sigh language, would you happen to have any?” Candy asked the woman, who looked like a true librarian.

She had big, round glasses mad out of steel and glass, as well as a large shall wrapped around the bottom half of her face, along with a pair of clothes that looked normal for a small towner.

The woman looked over the bench at the two young girls, who almost flinched when she began to talk in her load and booming voice,

“And why would you two sweet looking girls want books on sign language, hmm?”

Candy took a deep breath in, worried that the shop owner may do something horrible to her, she did look like the kind of person that existed in fairy tales and went and ate up little children who got lost or run away from their homes….

“It is for a friend. He recently became unable to talk, so we decided to teach him siren, sorry sign language so that he can still talk, or at least communicate with us, and it would make out day if you could be as kind as to direct us to where the sign language books are, we’ll pay full price, and more, if you want us to, just please take us to the books,” Candy said, her voice cracking slightly.

The woman peered over the desk at the two girls, before slowly getting up and moving her hand in a motion that told the two girls that they needed to follow her.

Candy looked over at Grenda, who was silently pray. _Praying to ask that we don’t getting eaten by this woman, I hope,_ Candy assumed, fear starting to overtake her body as it just about went into flight and fight mode.

“SO, I presume that by the fact that you two are in such a rush means that you aren’t supposed to be here, I am I correct?” the woman asked, turning around to face Candy and Grenda, who were frozen stiff with fear.

Candy slowly nodded, despite knowing that the woman probably already knew the answer.

“So, the no-one would be able to know where you went, should you, perhaps, disappear~ nor would they be able to hear you scream!”

At that point Candy just about fainted at the woman’s words, terrified that she would never get to see the light of sun ever again, or take notes on Dipper or see her mother or, or…

“Relax, I’m not going to eat you. Barely anyone comes up here to buy books, so I take the opportunity to scare them. Besides, this job was originally to just get money to help my dad, and then the stupid librarian passed away, so I am forced to look after it until someone else comes and decides that they want too work here. I’m Wendy, by the way, Wendy Corduroy,”

Candy stared up at the woman, Wendy. Wendy removed her glasses, shawl and a few of the items of clothing that made her look like a terrifying fat old woman that was likely to gobble them all up.

Now, without her scary get up, she looked like a normal nineteen year old woman with red hair and piercing green eyes. Her slim build was covered in a flannel shirt and pants, which was uncommon for woman in this town.

“Seriously though, you really shouldn’t come to this part of the woods all alone, there are things that would like to hurt you more than anything.”

Candy nodded, and looked over at Grenda, who looked fine now that Wendy had not turned out to be a terrifying woman that could gobble them up at any second, without any warning what-so-ever.

“So, why exactly do you need this book. I mean, I’ve lived in this town my whole life and never seen any mute kid before,” Wendy asked, turning her head around slightly to get a better look of the fifteen year olds before her.

“Our friend is a siren and they cut made it so he couldn’t speak…” Grenda said, her eyes full of sorrow for Dipper, who had lost his voice to the pirates.

“Wait, I thought the Northwest’s siren a female and she still had her voice, do they have that weird ability to change genders like some fish do? And then they must have cut out her voice, poor thing….she looked so miserable,”

Candy and Grenda shot a look at one another. Wendy obviously thought that they were talking about the siren that the Northwest family had bought off of a local fisherman that had managed to capture her. they had watched the poor thing being dragged in by the tail, fins ruined and people flocking over her until the Northwest’s had bought her.

“No, there is another siren who is our friend. He is a boy. He lets Candy take notes on him so that she can write a book on how sirens aren’t actually that deadly, and how they are like us. He is really nice, but he is the custody of a man named Charles, who is the worst to him. Dipper deserves so much better. I mean, I agree with Candy. Sirens only hunt and eat humans because that is their natural prey. We hunt and eat cows, pigs and fish, so what is the difference really? Who are we to judge the sirens because they hunt us and tear us from out families, when they do the same to us, and many other creatures. It is called justices, bitches.”

Wendy smiled at Grenda’s language, acting like the irresponsible adult that she was. She smiled, telling both of the younger girls before her that she agreed with them.

“That is really bad-ass of you two to do that, particularly for a siren that you almost nothing about. So if you two bad asses ever need some help from an adult that should be responsible, but isn’t, I’m your girl okay. Promise me that I am the one that gets called first.”

Candy and Grenda looked from Wendy to each other, before nodding their heads. The two girls would probably, most likely need an ally in this world, and someone like Wendy seemed the perfect choice.

“One last question, though Wendy. What is your opinion on girls and girls, and boys and boys, romantically?”

Wendy looked at the two girls, before a large smile grew onto her face.

“Well, I think that we, as humans, have no right to judge people over who they like, and I think that I don’t mind it. If I said that I didn’t I think that I wouldn’t only be hurting your feelings and trust, but denying a part of me that I don’t care if other see…”

Candy and Grenda’s eyes widened in surprise. So Wendy like girls as well? That was new. The two of them had never met someone else like them, so meeting Wendy was like going to paradise. She accepting them for who they were, and didn’t totally freak out when they said that their best friend was a siren. She was one of the actually decent humans that the two teenagers had met over the years.

“Oh, here we are. That took very long, don’t you think? Anyway, it was good to meet you two. I think that no matter what, you two are going to succeed. You have good motives and you are responsible, you care for your friends. I am glad that you two are one of my best friends.”

Candy’s eyes widened as she realized what the older girl had said. _She thinks that we are her friends? That is so…so..awesome! we have some another friend now, that is so awesome! I think Grenda is also very excited as well…_ Candy thought as she watched Grenda just about burst into happiness as Wendy pulled out a book and handed it to them.

Candy reached to grab her purse and pay for the book, before Wendy shook her head and guided Candy’s hand to put the purse back into her pocket.

“I’ll let you guys have this one for free, thanks for the chat, by the way.”

Candy blinked several times in confusion.

“are you sure? I mean, we can pay for this…” Grenda told Wendy, who shook her head once more and led them to the door.

As the two girls walked back to Candy’s mansion, they saw Wendy waving to them. they looked at each other and smiled.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it took so long, I had a writers' block and barely even got this out. I hope like this, it took so long to write..  
> by the way, the previous vigenere key is 'Illogical'  
> Ifyawd'g xeqhbrk lg Puqajfhq.   
> Hdr iwly'l iopugfm jboz wcrsue bq zwggf wutshaeu, hbrr dfa igfs vfscngcbn gh wva fvcll.   
> Fdpay kg abbqu pb cdjrtu bakv qbniwsn, nu wm Ctfwbveo. Gnultepc kcye es aauilrw.   
> Ewhy ywfy uh hdr evucmhf wsvsl, obozzvr wh gadh yucdnrk.  
> Fvwensm vlq'h weqihq fxqd yqbark L dnbowmr, Idqeskqu ztnso fwfy by wvwg.   
> Fwjcxu wo tqwht mr uag uc bhkw, Qwafm uaw Jfaafo xbg'w srrp fyphjbefg vcz.  
> Ah'zh agjye lsswx cuuvg, wvkhiv mb wrb'p tgh sbnu vkcgg oc.   
> Yrfz vu o vvmfv pb jwg, omz.  
> Gpnp wm n elhpyg kuer rt dvo, pog wrsoa'v acaw.   
> L dnbowmr mkop V'nz ocwdha nv zynlw cjpg hczxv o srgy iixu hdr jcfvwdmo, ctcgvlh.   
> hdvu wm gah thhhtcrlw mkh cfy thlbc gq uyg.  
> B vkant wh galg yucdnrk, L tarn gi exeshykcof.   
> mksor cfy neo glbkzyel, em pug kul:)


	7. Chapter 7

Dipper reached up to touch his head, which was now covered in blood. The young siren stared at his hand for a while, not sure as what to do.

He had never meant for anything to go this far, after all, he had done what the ring master had asked him to, he’d brought him lots of money and yet he still abused and hurt him, no matter what the poor young siren did.

The sun was now setting, a Dipper hoped that Candy and Grenda had managed to at least get back to the mansion safely. He was quite worried about the two girls, and he was also very thankful for the two of them, glad that they were so willing to help out someone like him.

To the male siren’s relief, he could see the two girls coming up the hill, just on to the horizon. They seemed to be carrying something large, and as the two of them git closer, Dipper could see that they had books with them.

So they had managed to, as Grenda had said, complete the mission! That was the best news that Dipper had heard, or seen all day.

“Dipper! What the fucking hell happened to you?” Grenda said, nearing Dipper and slowly dropping to her knees, grabbing Dipper’s hand to examine it.

The hand was covered in dirt, blood and scratches as well as deeper scars that would take a lot longer to heal than the scratches would. 

Dipper hissed in pain as Grenda accidently squeezed his hand to hard.

“Dipper! I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt you, I’m sorry,” Grenda said and Dipper nodded at her, almost as if he was forgiving her.

“Hey, if it makes you feel any better, we got some books for you to read and learn sign language so that you can properly communicate with us,” Candy told Dipper, who’s eyes widened up in joy.

Candy and Grenda checked that no one was going to come and handed him the books. Well, Candy held them because Dipper knew that water would just wreck them.

The two girls stayed there and managed to teach Dipper the letters and numbers, as well as some very basic words like ‘hello,’ ‘goodbye,’ ‘yes’ and ‘no,’ until Nikki had come outside and told them that they now need to come inside before anything got them and ate them up. 

“Goodnight Dipper! Have a good sleep,” Candy and Grenda said together as they walked back inside.

It was a clear night so Dipper shouldn’t be to bad off, it was the raining and hail storm night that he really had to watch out for.

The next day, Charles took Nikki out for an all day date, so Candy and Grenda took the opportunity to teach Dipper some more sign language.

“Try signing out something and Grenda and I will try and guess what you are trying to say, okay?” Candy asked Dipper, who nodded excitedly.

‘Who is the other siren? I heard you talking about her a little while ago, can you tell me about her?’ Dipper signed out and Candy and Grenda shared a look before nodding quickly.

“She belongs to the Northwest family, she got caught almost a year ago, actually. She has a pink tail and brown hair. She also has a beautiful voice, we found that one out the hard way. She is quite beautiful as well. Pacifica names her ‘Shooting Star’ but I think that she has a different name now, the original one. I think that the reason why Pacifica originally named her Shooting Star was because she had this odd symbol on her arm, right where you have yours, but it looked like a shooting star. Actually, if you want, I think I can arrange a meeting with her, it would be good to meet your own kind after so long of being trapped away, right,” Candy explained.

Dipper’s heart sank, the young siren really didn’t want to tell them about the fact that this ‘Shooting star’ was most likely his sister. He also really didn’t want to tell them that he had been kicked out of his own home for trying to do something that he already knew was way out of his league.

The young siren nodded his head at the two girls, his mind blanking of everything that he had just learned.

Dipper didn’t want to acknowledge the fact that there was a possibility that he could see his sister again. It just seemed so….unreal.

‘Yeah, I know her. I think that, if I am right, she is my sister. I kind of want to see her again, but then I also don’t want to at the same time, you know?’ Dipper signed, as Candy and Grenda nodded in sequence one again.

“Yeah, I guess we kind of do know what that is like. Wanting to know what is happening in someone’s life, but not wanting to actually see or communicate with them in any way, I think that you do what that is like, huh?”

Dipper nodded his head. The male siren seemed happier now that Candy and Grenda had cleared that up and accepted the fact that he was stuck between wanting to see his sister and wanting to stay as far away from her as possible. It was a scary thought, when one was so scared of seeing their own sister.

Dipper sighed to himself. He nodded at the two girls, telling them in sign, ‘yeah, I would like to see her again, if you really don’t mind that….’ His eyes were downcast. The young siren gently lifted them up to see the two girls smiling from ear to ear. They looked quite happy with themselves, having the siren being able to communicate with the successfully.

“Okay! By the way, we are just asking but are you okay with two girls being in a relationship? I mean you don’t have to be, we are just asking, you know……” Grenda said, her loud voice reducing to a whisper.

If Dipper was able to laugh, then he would have. ‘Yeah, I guess that you could say that I am. I mean, my sister, my two best friends and myself are, what is that world? Oh yeah, gay.’ Dipper smiled up at his friends, who nodded, still smiling.

Candy and Grenda hopped off to go arrange a meeting with Pacifica. They were happy that their friend was very cool with them being, with lack of better word, gay. They were happy that they could be together no matter what, that they could be happy with their friends.

They could arrange a meeting between the two sirens tonight, because Pacifica and her family were coming over for dinner, because they wanted to have a part in the new circus in town. Typical, both girls had thought, it was very typical that the moment that something that could bring their small town a lot of money arrived here, in town, they wanted almost everything to do with it.

Since they couldn’t really leave their heir at home, she had to learn to somehow do business. Of course, Pacifica was typical girly-girl. That wouldn’t stop Candy and Grenda from trying to set up a meeting the two girls were scared, but Pacifica did owe them from something that had happened a really long time ago.

The time didn’t go very fast when you were desperately waiting for something to happen. This happen to both females, who waited a very long time that seemed longer than a couple of hours. The maids came by to give them things to eat and to get them dressed for the meeting, but that just made the two girls even more agitated.

When the time finally came, they rushed out to greet the Northwest family. As Candy and Grenda quickly found out, they had brought the siren with them.

The adults decided that the kids would only get in the way and sent them off to just play or discuss business or anything else that kids did.

When the three girls were alone, with Candy keeping watch for the adults just in case, they began to talk.

“Pacifica. You know how you owe us that favour from all of those years ago? Well, Candy and I would like to invoke it. There is something that we need to do that only you can help us to do, okay?”

Pacifica looked at the two girls, before nodding her head. She really wanted to get rid of that favour, and the two females that had got it against her were finally deciding to invoke it.

“Okay, fine! What do you want anyway?” Pacifica asked in her snood voice. The blond looked annoyed at the fact that she had to do something for her enemies.

“Well, you know how you caught that siren a couple of weeks ago? Don’t worry, we don’t want your siren, but the circus that is currently in town brought one with them, and we have reason to suspect that your siren and our siren are in fact related, siblings, twins! We would like you to let them just have a couple of minutes together, okay? That is all that we ask of you, and then you don’t owe us anything anymore, okay?” Grenda told the blond Northwest.

Pacifica sighed and nodded her head. That wasn’t to bad of a favour, and she now had something against the Chui family! They hadn’t told her father that the circus leader person had a siren.

“So, my siren and your siren are related, huh? Rats! I started to think that we could breed them to get more sirens, which means more money. But, I guess that we could still do that perhaps~” “NO!” Candy and Grenda shouted at the same time. No one was going to breed their friend! Especially not with his sister.

Pacifica shook her head, still smiling slightly. The blond Northwest knew that that was the reaction that she would get out of the girls sitting before her.

“Aaannnyyyway, I’ll go get our siren quickly, if you two could help me. You seem strong enough and they can have a meeting, and then we can go, okay?”

Candy and Grenda nodded, Candy’s long black hair waving slightly in the wind.

They followed Pacifica around to the large carriage, where a large tub of water sat. inside, they could see a pink Siren swimming around in circles.

“Pacifica! You came back! I was really starting to get bored, and who are they?” the pink siren asked, narrowing her eyes at the two girls.

Pacifica chuckled as she watched Mabel leap out of the tub and into Candy, Grenda and her arms. They three girls carried the female siren over to the pool, where they gently put her in the water.

Dipper swam up to the surface, and the two sirens caught each other’s eyes. They grew wider, and they suddenly dived under the water.

Even though they were under the water, Pacifica could see that they were both hugging each other. They looked extremely pleased to see each other, even if it was under these circumstances.

When they finally did surface, Mabel demanded many questions at Candy and Grenda, who attempted to answer them to the best of their ability.

Some they couldn’t answer, but read Dipper’s signs to see what he was saying about it.

It seemed like a dream come true for both sirens, being able to see each other again.

 


	8. Chapter 8

Bill sighed. It had been almost a year since they had sold that poor siren, and they hadn’t heard a single word from Charles.

The pirate captain had definitely had a weird feeling, almost like sorrow, about giving the poor kid away. He seemed quite innocent, like he hadn’t done anything properly wrong. It hurt the pirate, but he shoved it down with the rest of his worthless feelings.

His crew seemed not notice the captains change in behaviour, Pryonica. The navigator seemed to consistently asking him if he was okay, even if she could clearly see that he was.

Bill was glad for her, if he was being completely honest with himself. She was always watching out for people other than herself, and she made sure that they were fine before she did anything else.

To be honest, she was like the mother that none of them had ever had. She was very careful, and she always knew exactly what to do when they were upset.

Even now, as they were almost docking at Gravity Falls dock, she was making sure that everyone was okay, and if they weren’t, she made them feel better.

They had heard rumours of two mythical sirens, and had decided (well, Pryonica had, no one else had a proper say in the matter) that they should go find them, because having this much money could get them a lot, especially in a town like Gravity Falls.

They were supposedly being welcome by the mayor, Preston Northwest, and his wife, Priscilla Northwest, as well as their daughter, Pacifica Northwest. They were going to be accompanied by Nikki Chiu, and her daughter Candy Chui, and Candy’s best friend, Grenda.

“I see the land! It looks so beautiful! Hey Bill, come and see this, it looks so amazing!” Gideon said, from way up in the crow’s nest. He looked quite young standing up there, all the way in the air.

Bill got out his own telescope to look at the looming horizon, seeing that it was indeed beautiful.

It was almost night time, and the crew had desperately wanted to get to land before dark, so that they could get to the mansion that they had been promised to be able to stay in, in time to go to bed and sleep off their long journey from all the way across the world.

Unfortunately, the wind had slowly died down, making it harder to sail. It was still quite a calm night, so the crew didn’t expect to get a storm or something that would allow them to get there quicker.

Fortunately, some of the bigger men managed to find the paddles, and started to paddle their way to the island, pulling the boat with them.

With the men pulling the boat with them in the smaller boat, they did end up getting to the small island quite quickly.

“Hello there, pirates of the see. As you may very well know, I am Preston Northwest, this is my wife, Priscilla Northwest, my daughter, Pacifica Northwest, my successor, Nikki Chui, Nikki’s daughter, Candy, and Candy’s best friend, Grenda. We all welcome you to out humble little island, and we hope that you will enjoy your stay with us..

Anyway, on with the formalities. You shall be staying with Miss Chui and her daughter, so that you are closer to our mythical and enchanting sirens.” Preston continued, fingering his mustacho delicately, as if it were made of glass and one of the most expensive things that money could buy.

Bill rolled his eyes, watching as the royal couple and their daughter got into the car, leaving the pirate crew all alone with Nikki, Candy and Grenda.

“Well, what are you waiting for? We have things to do. You may get into the following car with my daughter and her friend, I have things that I need to do at our mansion. When you get there, you may explore and look around, but do not touch anything, got it?” Nikki said, her voice deepening when she said ‘do not touch anything’ to the pirate crew.

They all nodded, watching as she got into the front cart and drove away, the horses hooves clanking all over the pavement and stone pathways.

They all followed Candy and Grenda up to where the other carriages were waiting. Bill and Pryonica climbed in with the two girls, whilst the remaining member of the crew trailed behind in the other carriages.

It didn’t take long to get to the Chui mansion, because it was only over the hill. Even with the heavier passengers, the horses seemed to be able to carry more weight than they looked able to.

Bill stared at the two young girls next to him as he got out, wondering if they knew about the sirens and that he was possibly the previous owner of one of them.

According to what Grenda had told them on the way up the hill, both sirens were related, twins even, so they had decided not to use them for breading, because it would have caused some genetical problems.

The mansion itself was huge, with many windows on the several floors, and a giant oak door that remined Bill of Dipper, that had to be opened and closed from the outside, because of how heavy it was.

Bill watched as Candy ordered someone from the inside to open the door, so that they could get inside. It seemed like she knew what she was doing, so he didn’t interfere.

The girls allowed the older men to walk through first, like the proper high class people that they were. The inside of the mansion was even more stunning than the outside, completed with higher class furniture and some house decorations that looked like they came straight from the most beautiful places on earth, which, knowing how rich this family appeared to be, was probably the case.

Some of the crew members couldn’t help but gasp in shock, and no one else could blame them. this place was very beautiful.

“Here, we shall show you to your rooms, and those of you who really do want to see our sirens, you can come with us. But the first two in are the first and only two served tonight, we can’t afford to show anybody else for security reasons. And my mum,” Candy said, not taking her eyes off of the pirate crew.

The young Chui didn’t really trust them, mostly because they were pirates, even if they did have enough money to replace both sirens in the case of an emergency. The fact still remained that they were pirates, and they couldn’t trust them.

Thanks to the fact that both he and Pryonica had brought nothing with them except themselves, Bill and Pryonica were the first two people out to see the sirens.

Candy and Grenda seemed unsure that the captain and the person they presumed to be his girlfriend were the first ones to show up, because they would be more likely to steal them than the rest of the crew.

“Well, I can’t really wait to meet the creatures! They must be so beautiful, even more so up close!” Bill said, smiling a tooth grin that made Candy want to vomit.

The young girl tried to ignore the man beside her, pushing him away. She still didn’t trust him, and she doubted that she ever would.

“Well, come on. You will want to get back as soon as possible, so I will grab Grenda and then we can go. She is still getting ready for bed, we didn’t expect someone to be ready so soon, otherwise we would both be ready,” Candy said, a monotone entering her voice as she spoke.

The young girl was trying to not let fear enter her voice, they would probably realize that they could use her to get the sirens if they knew that they scared her.

Candy navigated her way to Grenda’s room, gently creaking open the door, but not before gently knocking on it to make sure that Grenda was alright with them coming in.

Grenda opened the door and skipped out, happy to be able to show her friends to a new person. Since Grenda didn’t have that many friends, beside Mabel, Dipper, Pacifica and Candy, she was always open to making new ones.

The chubby young girl gently skipped down the halls, and down the stairs, beating her friend and the pirate captain and girlfriend down the stairs.

Her body type wasn’t right for the kind of thing that she liked to do, but she still did it anyway. She liked to bounce up and down the stairs, so that is what she did. Bounced up and down the stairs.

The small lake that the sirens were in was on the other side of the mansion, so they did take a little while to reach it.

However, if you were to ask Bill or Pryonica, then they would have said that it was all worth it. The sirens were beautiful, and Bill recognised the blue tailed one immediately.

The other siren had a glittering pink tail with different shades, (like, light pink at the top and dark pink at the bottom, all correlating) with an image, or tattoo that resembled a shooting star. She also had dark, chestnut hair and soft brown eyes, that seemed to go harder as she saw the other humans get close, but lessened when she saw Candy and Grenda with them.

It seemed to bill that both sirens trusted the girls, having relaxed as they came near. She seemed like she actually liked Candy and Grenda, and was also a little bit protective of her brother, who was swimming near her, still in her protective shadow.

Dipper had gotten many more scars since the last time that Bill had seen him. He also had gotten a lot scratches that were definitely not self-inflicted.

“These are our sirens, Dipper and Mabel. They are twins, and if you ever hurt them or try to steal them, Grenda and I will show you what we can really do. And trust me, you don’t want to see Grenda angry. I have, and it ain’t pretty. So I suggest that any plans to steal our sirens that you have, just drop them. we aren’t letting you take our friends.”

As if to show them that she wasn’t kidding, Grenda put up her fists and punched a nearby tree, snapping it in half. Both pirates nodded their heads, and moved closer to the water.

Dipper refused to look at Bill, obviously recognising him. Mabel, however, swum up to Bill, before carefully looking him over, to see if she could eat him.

“Hi, I am Mabel! This is my twin brother Dipper, and I know that you are Bill! If you ever hurt my brother again, I will personally eat you in the most painful ways that I can think of,” Mabel said, way to cheery for what she had just said.

It was like she actually enjoyed pain, especially the pain of someone that had hurt her brother. Then again, if someone had threatened any part of Bill’s crew, he would probably threaten them in the most painful ways possible, just so that they knew what it was like.

Bill cast his glaze to Dipper, who still refused to look at him. Candy, Grenda, Pryonica and Mabel seemed to take a hint that they both had troubles with each other, so Mabel went to the other side of the lake, disappearing underwater, whilst the other girls went back inside.

“Ah, hey kid. I am really, really sorry about the whole speaking thing….I am really regretting it now, but just please, can we make up and not fight, I mean I could get you, your sister, and your lady friends out of here if you wanted. Anything, okay, I am sorry…”

Dipper finally looked over at Bill, his soft brown eyes glimmering in the moonlight.

He nodded his head, smiling slightly as he swam over to the edge of the lake, where Bill had crouched down. The human’s face almost touched the siren’s wet one.

Dipper really didn’t know what was happening, when Bill’s lips pressed against his, forming a kiss that neither of them tried or wanted to break.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is done! Wow, this took for-ever! I hoped that you liked it though, I have had that kiss in my head since the very first chapter and I finally got to write it! My billdip fangirl is coming through now and I am so freaking happy:) this story is now officially billdip! Whoop!


	9. Calm before the storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mabel, Dipper, Bill and Pacifica attempt to make it home with the help of Candy and Grenda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *bangs pots and pans around loudly*   
> I swear to god this chapter has more romance in it than I will ever have in my entire life.   
> anyway enjoy this really long chapter it took me a while.

Dipper blinked in surprise. He stared up at the human prate that only minutes ago had his lips pressed to his. Bill also looked a little baffled, but the human’s surprise was quickly replaced with his signature grin.

Behind him, the siren could hear the cheering of Mabel and probably Pacifica, who was no doubt at least smiling at his sister’s antics. But then again, who couldn’t? Mabel was a very lovable person, and he was glad that the two had eloped together in the well way that they had.

“Pinetree, I promise that I’ll get you out of this, ok? I’m sorry, ok?” Bill said softly, watching the siren’s movements carefully. Dipper gently laughed, smiling at Bill. He seemed happy, his tail gently splashing around in the water happily, a smile lighting up his face.

 Dipper was ok. Dipper was going to forgive him. Everything was going to be ok. As soon as they got the heck outta here. And defeated Charles to win back Dipper’s freedom. The more he thought about it, the harder Bill realized that it was going to be.

Then Dipper slapped him. Six months ago, he probably would have chopped the stupid siren’s tail off for _touching_ him, but now….it was complicated. And maybe he just didn’t want to admit that he had pleasant feelings for a guy that was half fish. Well…maybe a little more than half, but Bill wasn’t entirely sure what part of him was connected to what and the rest of his stupid fish biology.

Stupid fish.

Nether the less, the stupid fish was still under an annoying man’s control and it looked like it was time to bust out the big guns. Or knifes. Or any other device worked, others would just be more…painful. It didn’t really matter to the pirate, so long as he ended up dead. Bill was pretty sure that he could convince Pacifica to go along with that plan as well, considering the fact she also had feelings for a stupid fish. Although, Mabel didn’t seem that bad.

“You know…if you wanted to bust us out of here, we could have just shape-shifted. It’s not that hard, you know.” Dipper’s voice cut through like a knife cut through the thick bonds of a chained prisoner. It echoed, not in a way that seemed completely normal…and it was kind of creepy. Then Bill mentally slapped himself. Of course, it sounded weird, the stupid fish didn’t have any vocal cords.

Bill gave him a quizzical look and watched in wonder as the siren’s form glowed and shifted. Where there had been a small siren with a strange mark across his chest, now stood a young man with longish chestnut-brown hair that fell in wavy locks, pale skin and blue jeans. He didn’t have a shirt, Bill smugly noticed. The man’s chest and arms were covered in bruises and scratches.

Next to him, Mabel transformed herself into a young woman that looked a lot like Dipper, with longer hair less scars, hot pink shorts and a t-shirt. Pacifica looked like her eyes were about to pop out of their socket’s. Bill didn’t blame her. the twins had an aura around them that was warm and glowy, but at the same time, threatening and warning, as if to say _stay away from us or die._ Dipper smiled, his teeth being a dashing white and not nearly as pointy as before.

The young man stepped forward, promptly collapsing before falling into Bill’s arms, who supported him as carefully as he could. Dipper snuck a glance up at him and Bill flashed an award-winning smile. The siren-man shot him a _seriously?_ look and shook his head gently, even though his body had been racked with absolute exhaustion.

Sirens.

Mabel, on the other hand, seemed to be adjusting just fine to her new form, so it made Bill wonder if she did this quite frequently. Actually, the more he thought about it, the more likely it became. She probably did to find her brother, hoping that he would be found. It made the pirate’s heart ache. He wondered how long she had spent looking for him, hoping that there would be even the slightest chance of him making it back to their underwater home alive.

He was going to help make sure that Dipper did make it back to whatever strange land him came from, even if it did kill him. Which it probably would, since they lived underwater and Bill was, well, human. Dipper, after all that he had been through in the past few months, deserved to go home and see those that he loved again.

Speaking of the siren, he had started to gather more and more strength, standing up on his own and moving away from Bill over to his sister. She smiled at him and they shared a look of utmost determination. Dipper smiled back at Bill as he grabbed the Pirates hand, letting him guide him away from the home, followed by his sister and her girlfriend.

The two sirens and their humans walked over to the bay of the small town, smiling at their friends, Candy and Grenda as the two of them gently swayed behind them whispering things to each other in hushed tones. Neither of the pairs walking in front of them cared to much about what they were saying, more so focussing on what they were doing rather than what the others were.

Bill smiled down at Dipper. The brunette siren noticed the small change in movement from the pirate and looked up, smiling. The two shared a smile as they glanced over at the others. Mabel and Pacifica were holding hands, walking swiftly whilst occasionally glance up at each and sharing a moment with each other. It was kind of sweet.

“Hey, Pinetree.” Dipper looked up at the taller man, listening to the whisper of that stupid nickname. He looked up. The pirate looked smug and amused by something, his left eye gleaming in the sunlight. The smaller human rolled his eyes at the smile, looking straight into the eyes that he both loathed and loved.

“I’m glad you’re ok.”

It was soft, so soft that it would be clear that neither Mabel and Pacifica nor Grenda and Candy could here him. Dipper was glad for that. It made him happy that at least Bill knew that he was ok, a sub communication that he wasn’t realized that they were sharing. It made him happy to know that his sister was ok and happy with her own girlfriend as well. And Candy and Grenda…. he hoped the best for them. they were probably some of the nicest people that Dipper had ever met.

Walking towards the water was one of the more…stressful things that Dipper had done that day, especially considering everything that had happened. It all seemed to be moving so fast, so quickly. Like the sun on the horizon as they watched it set down, it’s beautiful tendrils of line skimming the surface of the water, yearning to feel beneath the beautiful waves that pulled away from it like some secret, one-sided love that no matter how shining and beautiful the sun would be, it was never good enough.

Behind them was a stretch of green grass, land that filled the countryside less so that it had many years prior to the discovery of human civilization, a time that just escaped the grasps of Dipper memory, having been so young. Traditionally, as from what Dipper could remember, Sirens had been born from the treacherous, cold forbidding deaths of all those that lived, their souls inherited, taken from the dead’s own bodies. Dipper missed the time before humans, at least the ones that had taken and taken and taken, their stubborn refusal to share and the discoveries of ancient powers like fire and the seasons had only taken an even worse toil on those that had been before them.

There were a few good-hearted people that showed care and kindest to a land that they dared to call their own. It seemed ridiculous to most living creates who had known what the humans could really be like that they actually owned something on this miserable plain of existence. It was a plain that many could call home, a strange land filled with many things that humans had only heard of through stories, only ever seen through their dreams.

Dipper smiled, his teeth curling up as he thought of times before everything else had gone to hell and Dipper’s life-and everyone’s else’s, for that matter-had spiral back down the rabbit hole of spiralling hell and depression that seemed to be insistent on keeping him captive within it’s grasps. The teenage siren’s life had both, in his opinion, begun and ended the day he had met Captain Bill Cipher, the infamous pirate that now stood beside him, holding his much smaller hand in his, squeezing it ever-so-gently as he occasionally smiled back down at him, comforting Dipper’s nerves.

“We should rest here, there is a long way to go after this, and we don’t want everybody else to get tired.”

Dipper whipped around at the sound of his sister’s voice, cutting through the air, crisp and clean. Pacifica, who had been standing next to her the entire time, smiled and nodded her head in agreement. The pair looked over at Candy and Grenda, who seemed to nod as well. They seemed pleased enough that they were finally getting away from Candy’s mother, Nikki, was it? And were more than glad to take a small break to rest their legs before they were impermanently taken away so that they could spirit themselves away to a land better than the one they stood on.

The senery sighed in relief as they took a minute to sit down and catch their breaths. It was a very dark and stormy day that day, as the storm clouds had begun to crowd the sun and leave no room for the light to slip through and shine on the senery of friends. They were some of the oddest bunches of people that Dipper had ever travelled with, two of them being sirens, three (Grenda included) being overly rich girls and the last being an infamous pirate that Dipper had fortunately (and unfortunately, there were a very many bad things that had come out of the experience) had the privilege of meeting.

The man in general was a mystery, having been not the most open person the blue siren had ever met, but certainly not one of the most closed off. He worried for the rest of the girls (excluding Mabel, of course-she was born a siren) that were travelling with them. both for the fact that they probably had no idea how to swim as a siren, and because he was worried about the wrath of his great uncle, Stanford. Ford would hopefully not drown or kill them on sight, just because of their human heritage. He was also worried for himself and Bill.

Whilst Bill might have been in the same spot as Pacifica, Grenda and Candy- he’d also (unknowingly) committed many of the worst crimes again Sirens. Dipper could probably try and convince them that it was an accident-if he had a voice to say so. Dipper worried about that the most, out of all of the little things that he could have. It was one of the most horrible mistakes to cut out a siren’s vocal cords-even if that siren did not truly belong to any sort of pod or, if you weren’t from an area that used pods, clusters or swarms, as it was there best and most used hunting technique.

Dipper was sure that with the help of Mabel and possibly Bill himself, that they would both be fine, but the unnerving doubt of what maybe to come was crushing and Dipper couldn’t stand it. It was going to kill him not knowing. The pressure also worried him, the hope of not experiencing a crushing defeat against his uncle seemed to be able to light a small spark that would, hopefully, burn into a flame bright enough that it would help Dipper convince his uncle that it wasn’t Bill’s fault-it technically was, but Dipper did like to think of that-and that they should all just be able to live peacefully away from violence.

The thought made Dipper smile a little his facial features lighting up with the simple action, smiling a smile that did not seem to go unnoticed by Bill. The pirate captain smiled a little and hugged the teen, draping his arm across the smaller human’s shoulders and squeezing tight, watching as the face of the not-really-currently-a-human siren poked into view and rested against his chest. It was a pleasant feeling, the sensation that rose in his chest and made him smile brightly at the brunette. Damn if the siren wasn’t cute. It made Bill feel so very guilty for hurting him, taking away something that could never be replaced. It was something that could be just fixed.

The captain absentmindedly ran a hand through the siren’s hair, the other reaching down to gently run his finger along the long scar that reached from his stomach all the way up to the nape of his neck. Dipper’s skin felt soft, incredibly-not-human soft. The siren in question seemed to notice it, and gently put his hand on top of Bill’s smiling as he did it. Bill gently kissed the top of his forehead, smiling brightly as the smaller human’s cheeks turned a bright red and he turned away, blushing a smiling. Across from them, Mabel and Pacifica seemed to have notice it, as Mabel was smiling happily at the pirate and Pacifica was nodding her head in an agreement to what Mabel had said.

The two girls seemed to be very pleasant individuals, which was something that Bill appreciated, considering the fact that one such individual was Pinetree’s sister, shooting star. Shooting star and Llama (her sweater, which she had somehow miraculously pulled on with it getting her hair entangled within was a light brown with a llama printed on it, so it made complete sense) seemed to get along well, as a couple, though Mabel often took the initiative, planting little kisses on her girlfriend’s nose and cheeks, sometimes giving her nuzzling her neck with her nose, a cute affection.

Pacifica’s face often lit up in a bright red, a thing that Mabel often enjoyed. Her face was so cute, and she just wanted to hug her and send all her worries away with her little kisses. The siren couldn’t understand how she had gotten lucky enough to meet the blond, but she knew one thing was for certain-she would never, ever let her go. Pacifica was perfect and lovely and agh- so, so great! Mabel loved everything about her-from her little smile to her perky attitude that sometimes came across as a little standoffish- although Mabel didn’t mind that way, she could be mean, choosing to side with the fact that she was hers.

The female siren was very glad about the fact that she had a. been caught by Pacifica’s father’s fisherman, b. been given to Pacifica as a ‘birthday present’ and c. that Pacifica’s family had been invited to Candy and Grenda’s mansion. Life seemed to be going her way, which, after the terrible time that she had had after the temporary loss of her brother only for him to be found- and, as it appeared, be currently in a very happy relationship with a pirate captain that she didn’t appeal to particularly, after hearing what he had done, but the siren girl knew that Dipper was happy and she was going to-with the help of Pacifica, of course-keep it that way.

Looking over at her brother, in fact, he had his head resting against previously mentioned captain, and was smiling brightly. Bill had one hand slowly shifting through her brother’s hair, and the other appeared to be gently running across what seemed, she was sure, was the scar line from the-no, she wasn’t going to think about that- but Dipper also had his hand on Bill’s and he appeared to be smiling. Mabel looked over, gently at Pacifica, who had been staring off at the ocean in the meantime, watching the gentle currents flow over in an earthly breeze across the horizon.

“The ocean’s really pretty tonight, I just wanna dive in.” Mabel softly whispered. Pacifica turned her head over to see the girl, smiling herself as she nodded. “You know, you two have something in common,” Mabel spoke again, watching as Pacifica’s lips turning into a questioning smirk and faced her, waiting for an answer. “you both very, very beautiful and I just wanna stay with you for the rest of my life, much like I wanna stay in the ocean for the rest of my life, however long it maybe,” Mabel finished, watching as Pacifica leaned closer and whispered into her ear, “Me to.”

The silence was deafening after that, the only sounded heard was the distant roaring of the waves as they crashed onto shore, a beautiful kaleidoscope of colours washing ashore, blinking in the soft, rising moon and the setting sun, as the storm clouds clouded over it and almost fully rid the sky of it’s light. It was soft, so incredibly soft and beautiful as the trio of couples sat, watching the waves crash onto the beach and the sun set and the moon try to shine its light through the clouds to cover the water. Dipper almost wished that the beautiful storm clouds would clear just so that they could see that star lit skin and beautiful moon light sky and twinkling ocean.

It remined him of when this whole adventure had started, on a night just like this one, a night when the moon had been slightly peeking through the clouds and a song had been sung that had lit of a collision of events that had all led straight up to this very moment in time, with Dipper and Bill sitting on one large rock, Mabel and Pacifica sitting on what might have once been a stone slab and Candy and Grenda, sitting in front of them on the damp grass, holding each other’s hands in comfort.

“May I sing a song?” Mabel’s voice asked, watching as all around her friends and family nodded, smiling. The siren gently opened her mouth, given a small cough before beginning her melody.

“ _In the depths of my ocean,_

_Far and wide,_

_Here comes the pitiful stride,_

_With you, distracted by the commotion,_

_When battles wage,_

_Both siren, man and woman,_

_This battle would make history’s greatest page_

_We’ll see you escape this if you can,_

_In the depths of my ocean,_

_Far and wide,_

_Here comes the pitiful stride,_

_With you, distracted by the commotion,_

_Fun, fun have some fun,_

_Pain, pain, pain goes like rain,_

_Dance, dance, dance till you’re done,_

_Rain, rain, rain goes like pain_

_In the depths of my ocean,_

_Far and wide,_

_Here comes the pitiful stride,_

_With you, distracted by the commotion,_

_See, once you’re mine,_

_You will always be,_

_I never give anything for free, In the depths of my ocean,_

_Far and wide,_

_Here comes the pitiful stride,_

_With you, distracted by the commotion,_

_When battles wage,_

_Both siren, man and woman,_

_This battle would make history’s greatest page_

_We’ll see you escape this if you can,_

_In the depths of my ocean,_

_Far and wide,_

_Here comes the pitiful stride,_

_With you, distracted by the commotion,_

_Fun, fun have some fun,_

_Pain, pain, pain goes like rain,_

_Dance, dance, dance till you’re done,_

_Rain, rain, rain goes like pain_

_In the depths of my ocean,_

_Far and wide,_

_Here comes the pitiful stride,_

_With you, distracted by the commotion,_

_See, once you’re mine,_

_You will always be,_

_I never give anything for free,”_

Unlike Dipper, Mabel had her tendency to sing her song’s twice, for a purpose the Dipper didn’t understand. They did, however bring joy to his heart in hearing it over and over, sung by the same person, although different songs. It gave the song a different kind of light, one different from the aura of when it was instead used to kill. The song still had a possessive feeling to it, despite the fact that it was sung of a different subject, not one of food and hunger, but one of love and care. That song, in generally had been the very first one that the twins had ever learned, a song that they would sing until the end of their time.

“We should get going soon,” Mabel said, standing up as she watched her friends stand up around her, stretching and yawning. If they stayed here to long, someone would eventually find them, and Mabel didn’t want to know what would happen if that occurred. The thought was just as scary as what could actually happen, as if Mabel could already feel the iron burning into her flesh as she and the others attempted to flee, scattering in directions that would send the senery in so many different places that Mabel doubted that they would get to see them again.

That was, if they did get caught. Which they weren’t going to, hopefully. Mabel watched as Dipper stood up and looked over at Bill, who draped his arm back over his shoulder and gently nuzzled the top of his head, earning a glowering blush from the siren. In Mabel’s opinion, the two looked cute to the point where she wanted to put them in a photo frame and watch them forever, towering over them to watch their cute little movements. It made her smile, and she turned her attention to the front, so as not to get distracted. Candy and Grenda stood in front of her, holding hands.

The two of them took cuteness to a new level. Their little movements smile and gentle blushing against each other made them seem so heavenly and angelic. They seemed to be newest awesomest power couple and Mabel loved that. They moved like they were in complete sink with each other and they were just _so cute._ Mabel just wished that she could hug them and make sure that no-one that currently travelling was every going to feel pain or anguish or anything horrible ever again because Mabel knew that they had all suffered so much and just agh!

 

 

The closer they approached the water, the more nervous Candy felt. She wasn’t sure if anyone else could feel it, but the more that she knew about what was going to happen, the more nervous she felt. But also, not knowing what was going to happen next made her nervous as well. She wondered how they were going to breath underwater. As they stood at the water’s edge, she looked back and thought about Wendy. The nice librarian girl that they had met not that long ago. She had been so very nice to them and Candy honestly wished to pay her back. She was accepting and kind, and she wanted to hug her for that.

“Dipper is probably going to do the spell, just so you know. It won’t give you tails unless we wait which- “Mabel looked over at her brother, looking for something in his eyes. The male siren nodded. “-which we are going to do because it’s harder to swim underwear without a tail. It won’t hurt, at all I think I mean I have only done it a few times, but I am a siren and I’m getting off topic. It will feel a little weird, which I do know for certain. But you should be fine. I think.”

 

Candy gulped as she watched Dipper bend down, scoop up a bit of sand and walk over to her. Mabel’s words weren’t that comforting, and she was already extremely nervous, her entire body was shaking. Dipper must have noticed it, because he put one of his hands onto her shoulder and smiled lightly. He turned around to look at Mabel at moved his mouth around in a fashion that could have been words, but Candy wasn’t a lip reader, so she settled to just watching as Mabel’s eyes lit as she finally realised what her brother was trying to tell her.

“Dipper says that you can sit down near the water if you want, it might be better for you. You probably won’t fall that way and it’ll be much easier for him!” Mabel said, her cheerful voice echoing through the water, bouncing off of the waves and coming back to them. Candy nodded and sat down, her feet just touching the water. She edged a little closer until her legs were fully submerged. Dipper followed her movements, careful to not drop any grains of sand that he had collected in his left palm. Candy wondered why he was carrying around the sand but summed it up to being a part of the spell.

Without warning, the siren dumped the entire thing on the Asian girl’s head, patting it slightly as Candy blinked in surprise. She snuck a quick glance up, watching as Dipper’s hands started to glow an eerie blue colour and his eyes seemed to glow as well. He gently placed one of his hands over the ankles of her feet, and a beautiful green colour wrapped its self in strands around her legs, binding them together into a tail.

Behind her, Grenda gasped in amazement as her legs slowly morphed from their usual state of human legs into a pair of human legs. Behind Dipper, Mabel had also ushered Pacifica onto the sand and had began doing the exact same thing, but without sand and using her words. The method proved to be much faster, as by the time Candy’s legs had fully morphed into a tail, Mabel had already started on Grenda. Dipper nodded to Mabel as she proceeded to finish Grenda’s and turned to Bill, who had been standing, watching in amazement as the two performed their magic.

“Go, give it a try before we have to go! I’ll help!” Mabel shouted over the wind as she suddenly fell forward, her legs giving way to her tail. As Mabel gently guide their newly made-siren friends into the water, Dipper moved over to Bill and began to attempt the procedure again, this time slower and much more careful. Bill watched the siren’s movements as he tried to swing sand onto his hair, the sand almost blending in with the golden colour.

“You know…before anything else stupid happens, I just want you to know that I’m very sorr-“ Dipper covered the pirates mouth, gently hugging him, before nodding his head gently and pointing at the two of their now gone legs. He moved his hands, presumably in some kind of sign language before giving up and mimicking a sigh. He crawled over as best as he could into the water, splashing his tail and Bill as he went. When the siren was fair distance out, he motioned for Bill to do the same.

The pirate captain slowly made his way over to the other siren, having got the hang of a tail much faster than the other three, it had seemed. Dipper gently splashed him before gently laughing, even though no sound came out of his mouth. It would have been kind of cute. Dipper did a roly-poly under the water, ducking his head in and splashing Bill, once again, with his tail. His head ducked under the water and his pale eyes seemed to glow as he went under.

When the male siren finally came up, Bill gave him a gentle kiss on the lips, watching as the others finally swam over to them. the group seemed excited, having finally got the hang of their new body parts, smiling and laughing. Candy’s tail was a marvellous green that speckled in the sun, whilst Grenda’s was a deep indigo, it’s blue blending in with the waves marvellously. Pacifica’s tail was a much lighter blue, with occasion glimpses of a golden colour. Bill’s was a pure gold, matching his hair and eyes.

Dipper smiled, and ducked underneath the waves, motioning for the rest of the group to follow. Soon the male siren swam with Bill by his side, his sister and her girlfriend following in the rear and Candy and Grenda between them. they swam almost like a pod, in perfect sink and timing. Bill loved the feeling, it had always been nice sailing along the waves but this….this was so much more different. It felt like he was truly a art of the ocean and that there was nothing that could stop the two of them…no matter how hard it tried.

Eventually, the six friend split up in different little groups, keeping together not nearly as much as they had at the start, but enough to know that they were together, and nobody would get left behind. It was peaceful that way, but it felt devastatingly calm and quiet, like the calm before the storm. Dipper knew all too well that if Mabel showed up with four humans and an outcasted member of the pod, one that had gotten himself kicked out nothertheless, she would be in big trouble. As would the rest of them.

However, just holding Bill’s hand under the calming waves made the siren feel so much better. It was nice just to be able to…be. And not have to worry about anything like food for that simple moment, not have to worry about anything but the person beside him and the future…the dangerous, unknowing future. All Dipper could hope for them was that his great uncle Ford was at least in some kind of good mood by the time that they got back, or the consequences could be disastrous…for all of them.

It was indeed the calm before the storm.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welp, I updated...see you in a thousand years...  
> I'm kidding. I'm actually hoping to get on a weekly schedule to update this...maybe twice a week but with shorter chapters? anyway I hope you enjoyed.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, I'm done here, *throws off hat and leaves the room* *returns to room* I hoped you like this fic, I worked very hard on it. And yes, the song used is one I wrote (not you Dipper!) and that is why it took so long to write.


End file.
